Three for one Reality
by Super Hurricane
Summary: DBZ, Digimon and Pokemon are in a tournament staged by me!
1. The meeting of good and EVIL

A Poke-Warp-Digi crossover: Battle for new realities!  
By Super Hurricane, master of Reality Crossovers, Inc.  
  
It was a peaceful morning, but not always peaceful, as two persons got out of their separate beds in separate houses. They put on their separate robes and slippers and walked over to their Reality Monitors. But there's where compare ends and contrast begins! A large clawed hand as big as a T-rex turned a dial on the monitor as a human hand, only shimmering with light turned on his dial. The separate monitors turned on and the two individuals were awestruck with panic. The words NEW ANIME REALITY CREATED: OPERATION-BLUE SUBMARINE NO. 6, REQUEST TO BECOME LIVE! were on the monitor. "What?!? This is very good, I have been waiting for this reality to come so I can drain that reality of it's life force. But there is one who can stop me, I must confront him at once!" Said a monstrous voice belonging to a Creature like no other. He was a two-faced creature, part all dinosaur and part all cyborg-android and had a waist of anti-matter down to his legs. He had a large bloated blood-shot eye and a scar on his dino-side as his many sharp teeth drooled acid spit . On his robo-side was his control panel and arm which could release a energy beam so powerful, it can obliterate a solar system. It was the destroyer of worlds, the scourge of universes, it was the diabolical Mr. Evil! He walked out of the room and walked down a sidewalk towards his enemy's house. But the other person knew he was coming," If I can get this reality, I can use the weapons and people to help me defeat Mr. Evils forces for a while. I know he will try to fight me but I never fight in my Bathroom robe. I know!" A lightbulb shone over the boys head. He rushed out the door, but brought his pen with him. The two figures ran right up to each other and stopped. They glared at each other, as Mr. Evil started to speak, "It looks like we have a stand-off, Super Hurricane. And we both know that we can't fight each other today because it's a weekend. What exactly should we do?" The world's top reality traveler/secret agent replied, "I believe we should set this like a game, like Crayak and the Ellimist do. Like chess, even though I hate it. The rules are simple, 10 players of our choice, their pets are welcome as long as they possess energy attacks, no handing them weapons or advice, telling them ahead of time is allowed, your team of villains, my team of heroes and of course there is no killing, but if all 10 are unconconcoius, the player wins." Mr. Evil thought about it for a minute and agreed, they shook hands even though SH was squeezing Mr.Evil's weak claw hand. They then returned back to their homes, and they were already figuring out who to put out against the other. Mr. Evil was at the Evil reformerator and was picking them out, "Hmm, Piedmon, Mobile Doll suit, Frieza, Bardock, Protoman, Digimon Emperor and his Wormmon, Visser 3, Metal Seadramon, Machinedramon, and Chimeramon.  
!" He pushed a button for each villain.'SH has no chance of beating me at all!'he thought to himself as he laughed his hideous laugh of pure terror! At SH's house, he was determined to get a well balanced team of 10, "Let's see, I want all five of the new digidestined, Brock, Misty, and Ash along with his Pikachu, Trunks, and Goku." He pushed buttons and waited for them to energize.   
~Digital World Reality~  
  
  
Davis, and his Veemon, were leading the digidestined towards the emperors hidden base. They planned as soon as they were close enough, they would use Horusmon to fly them there so they can defeat him with no problem. After all, Ken didn't have his Digimon slaves surrounding it, at least for now. But they were under heavy attack by dozens of his Airdramon. Suddenly in a flash, they disappeared as the Airdramon blasted a Sonic Air Beam. The Digimon Emperor also disappeared and all his control spires vanished until he returned.  
~Pokemon World Reality~  
Ash was very proud that he and his Heracross were getting along. Heracross was no Charizard like the one he had before, but he did ignore Ash when he saw a sap tree. Ash sighed. They were just finishing resting up and were about to get farther to Bellsprout tower. Suddenly Ash looked at his hand, it disintegrated, and now it was disintergating the rest of him. Misty and Brock were also disintegrating and so was Pikachu, in 3 more seconds they were gone.   
  
  
~DBZ Reality~  
Goku was at King Kai's house, by molecular transportation and he was holding onto a very angry 3rd form Cell. He was ready for Cell for explode and take Cell with him. But for some reason, lost his grip and vanished a split-second before Cell destroyed and killed everything on the small planet overlooking Snake Way. Trunks, already dead, saw a beam fall from the Invincible clouds beneath Snake Way. It covered him over and he was transported.   
  
~Back at SH's house~   
All the people and creatures were transported into a room which Super Hurricane was watching them. His voice bellowed to them over loudspeaker, "Welcome, heroes and main characters of Animation to the arena!" The people from DBZ, Digimon and Pokemon didn't even hear it for they were looking at each other. "Is that a Pokemon?" said Ash, pointing to Hawkmon."No, it's my Digimon, Hawkmon, is that a Digimon?" said Yolei, pointing to Psyduck. "No, that's Psyduck, my personal pain." Said Misty. "Yeah, I have one, too, his name is Davis." Said Yolei, pointed to Davis. "Hey!" Davis said, hurt. "DO I HAVE TO SHOUT?" said Super Hurricane, a bit annoyed because he can't stand long conversations. All 10 in the room were silent as a mouse, "That's better, now, I want you to know that you out of 190000 others have been picked for this event, that is a true honor (Cody raises his hand) Yes???" Cody asked,"Why are we there anyways, we were supposed to be at the Digital World!?!" SH smiled behind a black wall and replied, "All time in your worlds have stopped for this. You will not have a problem at all when you come back. You all have been chosen to save a reality worth saving, and you will be paid generously. (A ninja walks in the door, shows them all a bag filled with cash, jewels,and food and then vanishes.)If you want these things, you will have to fight your worst nightmares ever, that my rival has made. I will give each one of you digi-destined a Golden Radio (Or whatever it's called) so you can have your Digimon go to Ultimate level. (A golden radio-thingie lands in their hands)I assume you Ash Ketchum as well as Misty will need these. (2 belts fall and they catch them) They are the Pokemon you two lost over the years, Ash: Pidgeot, Primeape, Butterfree, and Charizard as well as the ones at Oak's, Muk, Kingler and all the Tauros(They are still at the lab.). You, Misty Waterflower will get your Horsea and Starmie back. As for you Z-Fighters, I have increased your defense and attack powers for this. Now that that's over with, let the games begin!" The room became wider and larger as it transformed into a gigantic Colosseum. "The battle for the new Reality has began, first off is Ash Ketchum vs Piedmon, who will win?" said a announcer by the sidelines. Mr. Evil and Super Hurricane were on separate sides to watch their fighters in action and root for them, little did SH know that Mr. Evil. never plays by the rules……  
  
To be continued………………….  
  
So what do you think? Will Ash win against a Mega Digimon or does Piedmon have a trick up his sleeve? Will this story make any sense to you at all? Find out and see! And of course, I don't own Digimon, Pokemon, or Dragon Ball Z, but who cares anyways because no one knows who I am anyways, so I can't be sued. And if you guys want me to improve or fix something, I can do that, just name it. I just wanted to just include me only in this part, the rest I will do in third person form for each of my people I brought to use.  
  
  



	2. Things warming up

Three for one reality!  
By Super Hurricane, crossover traveler of dimensions and realities.  
  
As we last left off, the strange, shy reality traveler of mystery has transported 10 people (and pets) to a arena to find out who gets the new reality to be transformed into a TV series or a new dark empire. But things don't look good for our heroes because a certain evil mastermind is focused on winning by cheating beyond his back. Now it's round One, Ash vs. Piedmon!  
  
  
Ash wiped the sweat off his head and put his hat back on. He had been studying his opponent for the last 6 days and had been waiting patiently for his turn. He frowned at the clown-faced Shakespearean actor which Piedmon greeted with a smile. Suddenly the loudspeaker blared and shouted, "It's time to go!" Piedmon smiled again with a hint of hate, "It's about time, I was about to gave up. Time to 'Trump Sword!'" Ash had saw him use those swords before as they were practicing so he picked one of his strongest, "I choose you, Squirtle! Withdraw attack and roll!" Piedmon took all four of his swords out and threw them at the squirtle. Squirtle got his arms, legs, tail and head in and braced for impact. The swords struck the shell and rebounded, as Squirtle bounced and rolled towards Piedmon. "Trump Sword!" he yelled as he threw a sword at one of the holes in the rolling shell, but Squirtle got in a Hydro Pump before fainting, spraying all over Piedmon. "My good clothes! You'll pay for that! 'Clown Trick!'" He pointed at Ash with his hand shaped like a gun and fired a electrical jolt at him! "Pikachu! Go! Thunderbolt attack!" The electric-mouse leaped into the way of the electric attack and powered up, summing a electric bomb of intense force and then released it at the lighting jolt. Two massive powers hit each other and canceled out, causing a fiery explosion of a shockwave that rocked the stadium. The dust cleared and Piedmon shouted his attack, "Trump Sword!" He pulled out two of his swords and threw them at Pikachu. Ash couldn't watch as they shot into Pikachus stomach and shot out of it. The swords boomeranged back to Piedmon as Pikachu fell down. "Pikachu!" Ash cried as he ran to help Pikachu. He got to Pikachu and felt his pulse, Yes! Pikachu had just fainted, he didn't die! Piedmon was annoyed, he thought Ash would be a worthy fighter but so far he wasn't strong to put out strong fighters. Ash now called out his most strangest pokemon, "I choose you, Muk! Acid Armor attack!" Piedmon smiled, "Your friend has no choice against me, 'Clown Trick!'" He shot another one of his lighting jolts at the purple blob, but Muk had shape-shifted into air, therefore the attack missed. Muk reappeared and Piedmon was getting angry. "Trump Sword!" He yelled as he threw all four swords at Muk. "Muk! Tackle attack!" Muk rushed to meet the swords. The outcome, the swords went right through Muk and boomeranged back but Muk wasn't even affected. "How can this be? I'm a Mega digimon! He's a stolen copy!" screamed Piedmon, worried now that he might lose. "Alright, Muk! Use your Self-Destruct to get rid of this clown, once and for all!""Ash said with more confidence this time. Muk gathered all his strength, turned white, flashed and exploded with the power of 10 Dynamite boxes, hitting Piedmon before he had time to block. Piedmon then blew up into computer data and gathered itself to the north side of the stadium where you-know-who was clinching his fists. "I will not believe that my first challenger was destroyed! Piedmon, your second chance is there! Evil restoration and grow!" A black dark beam of light circled the digi-bits and caused him to form again. Then a red ray shot him and filled him with eternal evil, causing Piedmon to grow larger and larger and stronger and stronger! "Mr. Evil,I thought we had an agreement, no enlargement of our players!" said the loudspeaker on the north stadium. "Fool! You never said that!" said South Stadium. Where Ash was standing began to rumble and Ash began to run away. The floor split in half and opened, and Ash was thrown aside as the panels swung open.(Now the time to activate my prototype! Sort of like a Mega Zord, only made by me!) A large Mew flew out, mostly robotic in size and shape. It eyed Piedmon, with its cuteness. A beam shot from a hole in it towards Ash and he was transported into it. He looked at himself when he got inside it. A V-shaped pink helmet on his head, red polyester fabric with lighting bolts on a one-piece suit he was wearing, and white combat boots and gloves with little pikachus on it.(I hope he takes it off after he's done, it looks a bit strange if he walks out in it, but I wanted him to fit the plot.) "Cool! I'm actually fitting a suit I don't have!" he said. "Be quiet and get to the control room in front of the door you're in front of!" shouted a cranky voice on the loudspeaker above his head. Ash shut his mouth and went in the room. There were millions of buttons and switches but for some reason, Ash knew what to do if it was his own machine. (The suit helps his brain understand some of the controls but I'll just work the suit through remote control.)"Computer! Run Mew-zord sequence!"Ash said into a microphone hovering to him. The Mew flew up into the air as Ash bolted himself into a chair. (Hey, it rhymes.) First was the giant feet which holded into long legs and small feet. Next was the tail, that detached off in mid-air and transformed into a long sword with a heavy round blade at the end. Next was the body, which moved its plumpness inside and showed a six-pack body. Next were the arms, which grew longer and turned into huge mechical arms and fists with movable fingers. Finally the head, which flipped over and changed. It had the ears, stout and eyes of a Mew but it mostly looked human with a hood masking its top head. Mew-zord transformation complete! Returning to Stadium! announced the computer, and pulled the zord back to ground level. Piedmon was amazed on how human-like it had changed now. "Interesting transformation, but it won't save you! 'Trump Sword!'" Piedmon threw a sword at the MZ. Ash pushed a purple button and activated the "Psychic" attack. The sword flew in the path of the purple rays and dropped like a stone. Piedmon then held on one of his swords and ran at the MZ, slashing it a couple times. Sparks flew from each hit and Ash kept bouncing around the room. But he pushed a yellow button, which released a Stun charge. Piedmon was struck by it and became paralyzed for a few minutes, but not without shooting a Clown Trick first. It hit the MZ and knocked it down, causing a small crater. 'This is bad. The zords almost out of power! I know!' thought Ash as a light bulb shone over head. "Computer, transfer energy from me to engine room, level 3 power!" Transferring……. now! Ash felt a surge of pain as he started to weaken. The MZ got back up and Piedmon was just shaking off the Stun Charge. "Activate Mew battle sword!" said Ash, a bit weakly. A circle of thunderbolts shot down toward the stadium, lighting it up and formed the sword that used to be a tail. The MZ grabbed the sword and held it up. Piedmon finally got out of the paralyze spell and begun to charge the MZ. Ash's face was devoid of color as he mumbled, "Mew battle-sword, full maximum power!" The sword flashed a eerie light as it slashed the air, drawing a circle of psychic energy so big it could fit Piedmon. Then it did the final cut at a left angle completing the attack, which looked like a giant flaming no smoking sign without the cigarette. Finally the sword slashed that angle, therefore striking Piedmons shoulder and running through until it went out the hip. Ash then turned on the 'Lightspeed run" with the last of his strength. The MZ then zapped from where it stood to a hundred yards away. Piedmon gasped as his lower half was split and falling. 'This is so much like when Machinedramon was destroyed' he thought as he then was erased of memory completely, and broke apart into digi-bits and zapped himself towards Primary Village to re-grow again.   
Ash was extremely exhausted and opened a hatch in the floor. His normal clothes and hat replaced his helmet, suit, gloves and boots in a split-second after he opened it.(Thank goodness he got that uniform safe or my Brother would have gotten a bit mad.) The Mew Zord was unpatient so it shook him off and flew off back in its command site beneath the stadium.(I probably will need it for later since my brothers Mew is away right now.) Ash didn't even have the energy to scream as he plunged towards the concrete floor. Luckily, Misty, Brock, T.K. and Trunks had gotten a rescue net and were running towards the now highlighted area that Ash might crash into. As soon as they got there, Ash was in the wrong direction and hit the concrete, head-first. "It seems that someone had been playing around with the crash landing controls." Said the north stadium loudspeaker. "Hahahahhahahhahaha!" Said the south stadium loudspeaker. A ambulance rushed to meet the fainted Ash Ketchum and carried him off in a stretcher. Misty asked one of the doctors what was wrong with him, the doctor replied, "I'm not sure, no bruises, no cuts, not even blood! We just think he's starving and dehydrating. We'll just feed him and give him water, he'll be back in two weeks or so when we finally reached the end of his bottomless stomach." Misty was transfixed as they left with Ash and fainted. She was carried off the battlefield by Goku and Trunks. "Okay! That was a interesting way to start out a battle! I just glad that I activated that Mew-zord in time or Ash wouldn't have a chance. Amazing how I can build those things out of legos. Well, at least Ash won this battle. Lets see the scoreboard!" said the north side stadium loudspeaker.  
Scoreboard  
Good Guys  
T.K 0  
Yolei 0  
Cody 0  
Davis 0  
Kari 0  
Brock 0   
Misty 0  
Ash 1  
Trunks 0  
Goku 0  
  
Evil Guys  
Piedmon -1  
Mobile Doll Suit 0  
Frieza 0  
Bardock 0  
Protoman 0  
Digimon Emperor and Wormmon 0  
Visser 3 0  
Metal Seadramon 0  
Machinedramon 0  
Chimeramon 0  
"It looks good so far, folks! Next up is Davis and Veemon against Frieza, next week, as the battle for a new world to use and plunder continues!" shouts the middle loudspeaker. But unknown to our heroes, a Scizor painted in camouflage, puts cement glue on the cracks on the panels where the Mew-Zord lives…..  
  
To be continued……….  
  
  
So what do you think? Could I continue this or erase this series I'm now working on. And of course, Pokemon, DBZ, or Digimon characters are not mine but are Toei industries in Japan. So please no flaming if you don't like it.   



	3. Armor-digivolving to the max!

3 for 1 Reality Tournament   
Frieza vs Davis and Veemon!  
By Super Hurricane, master of creating worlds for pleasure  
  
  
When we last left off, it was Piedmon against Ash Ketchum. It was a fight of mind and power as Ash threw everything he had. Using some of his pokemon like Pikachu, he soon made the clown wish he'd never been born. And when he sent out Muk, Piedmon was helpless when Muk self-destructed destroying Piedmon altogether. But the diabolical mastermind Mr. Evil used his special restoration and growth beam to make Piedmon a BIGGER fighter to crush the first companion. But with a little help from my own home-made Mew-zord, finished Piedmon once and for all. Ash lost almost all his energy fighting Piedmon and was rushed to a hospital.  
  
"Ladies and animemen! Now that Ash has won the first round, lets start off the next one!" said the north loudspeaker. Davis and Veemon walked out of a side door and were greeted by applause. "Davisish, why are we there again?" said Veemon. "Beats me." Said Davis. A door on the other side of the stadium opened and the evil Frieza in 2nd form came out. He was greeted by Boos and trash was thrown on him. Frieza pointed at the crowd, gathered enough ki, and blasted them all into the next dimension. Davis watched this and his jaw dropped. "We have to fight that thing!" he said nervously. "Let the battle begin!" said the middle loudspeaker. "Okay, Veemon do your stuff, Digi-armor energize!" (The digivolving scene shows up as Veemon armor-digivolved to Flamedramon! The fire of Courage!) The humanoid warriors glared at each other and then launched themselves at each other. It was brutal as they sparred at each other, kicking and punching each other and using their tails to fight. They backed up for a breather and glared at each other.   
  
Frieza then blasted a Energy machine-gun at Flamedramon which Flamedramon easily countered with a Fire Rocket. "Flaming Fist!" he said as he used his claws and hit Frieza in the chest. He repeated using Flaming fist at Frieza and kicked her into the floor. Frieza was very angry and decided to transform again. (She transformed into the big headed thingy so fast that it took only 15 seconds instead of 45 minutes.) "Man, that is disgusting." Said Davis. "I'll show you what's disgusting!" said Frieza as she threw hundreds of energy beams at Flamedramon. "Fire Rocket!" said Flamedramon as he gathered his body heat to make a fire barrier and ran at the attack. The result, the energy beams hit and exploded around Flamedramon but failed to hurt him as he got out of the smoke and hit Frieza with a Flaming Fist. Frieza was so angry he summoned a giant energy bomb and threw it at Flamedramon who had no chance to defend. Flamedramon de-digivolved back to Veemon but Davis wasn't ready to throw in the towel yet, "Digi-armor energize!" he said and the scene with Veemon combined with the Digi-egg of Friendship shows up and Veemon turns into "Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!"   
  
Raidramon runs full force into Frieza and impales him with his horn. Frieza fell but got up again, perhaps because he was transforming again and this time into his 3rd form, with the round head and small and weak body. "Show me what you got!" He yelled as he launched a dark ball at Raidramon. "Blue Thunder!" said Raidramon as he zapped Frieza's attack. "Lighting Horn!" Raidramon said and struck Frieza with everything it had. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough but at least Frieza was starting to run low on power. "Finish him off, Raidramon!" said Davis. But Raidramon was a bit weak to do anything so he de-digivolved back to Veemon. "Okay, Plan B. Thank goodness I have a golden Radio! Golden Digi-armor energize!" Said Davis holding the gold digi-egg up. "Veemon golden armor digivolves to…..Magnamon!" The giant Veemon in the knights armor shone brightly.(Sorry folks, because I don't have patience for Frieza to transform one last time, time to end this.) "Time to finish you off for good! Magna Explosion!" Magnamon gathered all his strength and curled up before he launched a lethal detonation stronger than Goku's Spirit Bomb. Frieza had no time to escape as he was caught in the blast. In seconds, he was vaporized. Magnamon de-digivolved all the way back to Demi-Veemon and fell towards Davis. Davis caught the critter with ease and hugged him. "You did it, Demi-Veemon! We won because of you!" He squeezed DV tightly, and Demi-Veemon fainted since his rib cage was compressed. "Veemon?" Davis asked feeling for a pulse when Demi-Veemon fainted on his shoulder. Thankfully, DV was still breathing and Davis carried him out to the stadium doors to rest.   
"Well, what a impressive battle. Davis won, Freiza lost. We'll show the battle chart on the next battle which is Trunks vs Protoman." Said the north loudspeaker. "Grrrrrrrrrrrr." Said the south loudspeaker.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
(So do you like it? Please review and I can fix the mistakes and I want to say, that a Gundam Model Doll suit is not going to join this game. So I am looking for authors who want to take part in the next one after. The first author who signs up gets to be in my Fan fic. When you sign up, just add your clothes, personality, powers, gender and how you are described as. I'm counting on you to try this.)   



End file.
